Cluedo
by Guesswhosaninja
Summary: It was Miss Xiao Long, in the Library, with the Belladonna Not particularly serious. Mildly NSFW


Sleet pattered against the frosted glass of the tall, arched windows, drumming a comforting, cool rhythm that echoed through the silence of the library. Yang leaned her forehead against the cold glass, letting her breath puff against it and gently fog it for a time.

She pursed her lips, irritated that she couldn't see any hint of detail outside beyond muted and blurred colours. Not that she could have watched much anyway; the rain did little to penetrate the fog that hung over beacon like an uninvited guest, overstaying its welcome several days.

It did something to compliment the warmth of the library however. The warm orange glow of sconces along the walls challenged the grey and cold outside, and Yang basked in their glow.

She tapped her foot on the floor, patting softly against the carpet. A boy looked up from his book, glaring at her. Yang sneered and stuck out her tongue, smirking as he left in a dejected huff.

The library was the place for the up-tight, Yang shrugged, folding her arms and staring at the clock on the wall. She began to wonder, had Blake been even remotely fooled by her message?

Tired of staring through a window that taunted her with vision of nothingness, Yang hiked one foot up onto the windowsill. Her shirt ruffled awkwardly at the angle, but she needed the leverage to rip open the fixing on the window.

She shoved it open, ignoring the sleet that poured in against her face and matted her hair to her cheek. She gazed down into the courtyard at the mouth of the library, and a gleam hit her eye when she saw the rippling in the rain.

Blake held a single hand over her head, projecting a thin veil of aura to act as an umbrella and keep the rain from her as she strode towards the building.

Yang considered calling out, but from the harsh shushes she was already receiving, along with muttered curses and questions of her sensibility, she decided not to. Blake knew the spot to meet her anyway.

A dozen pairs of eyes rolled and relaxed as Yang clamped the window shut.

"Showtime." She smirked.

"Shhh!" returned a dozen irritated lips.

Yang swept her books under one arm, clasping the rectangular box in another, and made her way to the small cubby – almost like a booth in a pancake diner – where Blake would usually study away from the dorm.

She tossed a bag, and purposefully spilled half a dozen books, onto the seat across from her. Enough of an inconvenience to clean up that Blake would opt to sit next to her.

Yang gathered her hair, pushing it all back behind her shoulders. She slid off her blazer, opening the ribbon in the collar of her shirt too. Carefully, she unbuttoned the top of her shirt, leaving it done to one button below what would be deemed decent. She swallowed with a slight nervous tingle, fidgeting with the tops of her thigh highs and smoothing her skirt beneath the table.

She opened her history book, circled a few random sentences with her pencil, and tucked it behind her ear, gazing over the top of her glasses as she awaited Blake's arrival.

The moment she came into view, Yang picked up a different pen, hastily writing nonsense in a notebook until soft footsteps paused beside her.

"What did you want help studying?" Blake asked, sliding into the seat beside Yang and leaning over to look at the textbook. _Perfectly to plan_, Yang grinned, leaning back so Blake had an angle of her bare collar as well as the textbook. Blake's eyes narrowed. "Since when are you so happy about… Ancient Vytal Civilizations?"

Yang's eyes widened. _Shit_, she thought, _she's onto me. Just play it cool Yang, play it cool._ She rested one elbow on the table, gazing at Blake through her glasses. _Just act natural, give her the smoulder. She can't handle _that_ with these babies._ She knew Blake thought her reading glasses were extremely 'cute'. It was more than half the reason she ever wore them. And Yang was fairly sure 'cute' roughly translated to _devilishly alluring._

"Uh, Yang?" Blake asked, waving a hand in front of Yang's face.

"Yes, _my dear_?" Yang purred.

"Are you alright? You've been looking at me and not saying anything for nearly five minutes."

Yang felt sweat beading on the back of her neck. _Damn she's good!_ She thought. _I thought the thigh highs would get her for sure_. "Sorry." She muttered sheepishly, unable to think of a witty or sultry reply.

They turned back to her textbook, and Yang tried to hide the growing red on her face as Blake shuffled right up beside her on the plush bench. She could feel her warmth against her side, and gripped her pen to keep her hands from giving anything away when Blake's thigh brushed against her own.

"You know," Yang almost jumped at the sudden whisper in her ear. "It's cute when you try to be seduce me."

Yang pressed both her palms into the table, holding the straightest face she possibly could. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't." Blake whispered, her breath hot against Yang's ear. She felt Blake's arm sneak across the back of the seat, wrapping around her shoulder gently. "That's my girl," she teased, hooking a finger into Yang's shirt where the top button – or at least the furthest one done up – was. "The queen of subtlety."

She drew back, placing both hands on the table and smirking back at Yang. "But…" she teased, "…If you're just here to study, I guess I'll have to resist how _cute_ you are with those glasses."

Yang leaned forward, breathing a little heavier than intended. "We could always study the history of love."

"Really?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "History of love? You're going with that?"

"Oh come on, that was good!" Yang protested. An irritable student shushed her around a corner for the yell. Blake burst into a fit of snickering.

"You're lucky those glasses make you look gorgeous." She teased. She leaned forward, sneaking an arm over Yang's shoulder and around her neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

Yang smiled. Blake's lips were soft, a little dry at first, but they curled against hers as they both smiled. She lifted a hand to Blake's jaw, brushing her thumb over her cheek affectionately as they held the initial connection.

She slipped her lips open, catching Blake in a more open kiss. The inside edge of her lip, as it curled over Yang's, was warm and wet. She savoured the feeling, kissing her softly again and again while her glasses smooshed against Blake's cheek.

Yang let out an involuntary breath through their kisses as she felt cold fingers stroke down her cleavage like half-melted ice. Blake hummed with amusement, kissing so her mouth wrapped around Yang's bottom lip.

Yang brushed her other hand through Blake's tangled hair, touching the soft skin of her neck and pulling her further into the kiss.

She broke off, stealing a glance over Blake's shoulder to make certain nobody could see them. That was one of the advantages of this cubby, barely a sliver of the library could notice what they were up to, and it was the spot full of all the _really_ boring books.

Grinning from ear to ear, Yang caught Blake's hand, worming their fingers together and drawing her freezing digits away from her chest to warm them. Yang shuffled further back in the booth until her back pressed against the hard wood.

She kept her hand loosely interwoven with Blake's as her girlfriend scooched closer, and released, purposefully leaving the now-warm fingers resting at the hem of her skirt.

Yang purposefully leaned back against the wall as they kissed, drawing Blake to lean forward as she wrapped her arms around the faunus' thin waist. She slipped them beneath Blake's blazer, and snuck up the back of her shirt, massaging her lower back as best she could.

Blake's mouth provided more distraction that Yang would like to admit, and made it difficult for her to make any rhythm to her massaging. She pressed up against a kiss, and felt Blake press back.

Her glasses dug into the tops of her cheeks when she grinned, but she ignored it, pressing the tip of her tongue to the connection between Blake's lips.

Blake snorted, puffing air between them and breaking off the kiss. Yang giggled as her glasses fogged up, and she couldn't see a thing.

Blake clearly saw opportunity in this, and dove for Yang's throat, feathering kisses across her collar and sneaking a hand into her shirt to steal a gentle grope through her bra.

Yang gasped, the corners of her lips curling up. She drew one hand from Blake's back, brushing black hair as she watched the thin sliver of library and enjoyed the sensations playing over her chest.

Another breath was stolen from her, as the hand Yang had forgotten stirred, fingernails touching against the inside of her thigh and dragging down sharply.

Fingers pinched the tip of her high socks, pulling one down to her knee, before returning to explore with icy cool against the underside and sensitive inside of her thigh.

Yang sat up slightly. Blake's head drew away from her neck, and Yang caught her in a sloppy smooch, sliding her tongue into it this time. She felt Blake's brush against her own, felt her gently, teasingly, bite it, and grinned.

She blushed as a tiny string of saliva snapped between their lips when she drew away, and nudged Blake's chin up, nuzzling at her neck for a turn.

Then, Yang withdrew her other hand from Blake's waist, fumbling under the table to find the hem of her skirt. Yang couldn't help a grin when Blake whispered her name, traipsing her fingers along her pale thigh until she reached cloth.

She moved her fingertips up, resting them on the band of Blake's panties, as she rubbed her softly through the material with just her thumb.

Blake's hips moved in response, and Yang could feel breath catch in the girl's throat. She wrapped her lips around it, as though she could steal the sigh of her name through a kiss.

Yang rubbed Blake gently through the soft material of her underwear, pressing back against her as she lifted her hips to the movements, and nipping at what of her throat she could get at.

She could feel Blake's own fingers venturing higher up her leg, dipping beneath the folds of her skirt. Yang felt her eyes begin to glow as Blake's fingertips grazed the lace trim of her underpants. She breathed heavily against Blake's neck, and the hot air, almost blistering as her aura faintly hummed, wove a sigh from Blake and fogged Yang's glasses again.

The tip of her thumb was ever so slightly damp, and Yang could feel the outline of Blake's lips through her panties. Smiling into her girlfriend's neck, she gripped the band of her underwear, pulling it away from her waist.

"Ahem!" Somebody cleared their throat extremely loudly at the head of the table. Yang squealed, drawing away from Blake. Her hand darted out from her skirt beneath the table, and winced as the elastic of Blake's panties snapped against her skin loudly.

"M-m-Mrs. Goodwitch!" She stuttered, the red draining from her eyes to her face.

"Miss Xiao Long. Dare I imagine you think this proper behaviour?" She scolded, her arms folded firmly across her chest. Yang blushed furiously, and suddenly wished her shirt was buttoned properly. "And Miss Belladonna," she added, turning to Blake with a disappointed sigh. "I expect better of you."

"I… I am sorry, Madam Goodwitch."

There was an excruciatingly long pause, during which Yang was painfully aware of her state of indecency; of how the tip of her bra was visible through her shirt, how Blake's chap stick had left marks on her collar, and how her glasses were smeared and crooked along her face.

At least the table had hidden everything that happened below their waists.

"Both of you will report to my office for detention on Saturday morning. Nine o'clock sharp, or your punishment will be doubled, understood."

"Yes, ma'am!" Both girls said, wishing themselves dead of embarrassment.

"Do not let it happen again."

And with that, Goodwitch strode off. Yang could hear snickering from the cubby next to theirs through the thin walls. She swallowed roughly when she realised that meant they had probably heard them just as well.

Blake smiled at her sheepishly. Yang shrugged. "We could continue this in detention?" She joked, ignoring the gnawing in her gut at being caught in such an act.

Blake grabbed her by her shirt, buttoning it up, and hauled her to her feet. "Let's just get back to the dorm, ok?"


End file.
